1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vessel for food preparation having a bottom made of two different plate members or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In developing vessels for food preparation the aim has been already for a long time that the heat developed by a heat source below the vessel should be equalized in the bottom of the vessel so that at the inside bottom surface of the vessel threshold not occur local hotspots causing the food to get burnt adhere to the bottom of the vessel. Generally, the solution has been tried to find in using a thick bottom or a bottom material with generally good thermal conductivity, presuming that the good thermal conductivity of the bottom material would be able to equalize local hotspots with sufficient effectivity. As an example of this kind of known solutions mention could be made of the firm attachment, usually by means of soldering, of an outer copper bottom to the bottom of a stainless steel saucepan. However, practice has shown that the development has been on the wrong track, because it has not been possible by these means to solve satisfactorily the problem in question.